Electrical cables or other elongated members such as pipes, conduits or the like, often need to pass through walls or other barriers. In some situations, any openings through a wall must be sealed to prevent water or other materials from passing the barrier. This may be typically accomplished by, for example, a worker applying a settable sealant (such as, e.g. caulking or the like) around the cables at a worksite. The application of sealants at a worksite can be a time consuming and error prone operation, particularly where a large number of cables must be sealed.
The inventor has determined a need for improved apparatus and methods for sealing cables or other elongated members as they pass through a wall or other barrier.